paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Rose
Bio Emily Rose was born and raised on a ranch a little up north of Adventure Bay. Her owners owned a beach house up in Adventure Bay and went there during the summer so Emily could spend time with her parents. Emily's always adored the Paw Patrol and wanted to join them as Zuma's trainee. A flaw was put in her plans though due to the fact that she couldn't rescue someone without freaking out about the patients safety. The Paw Patrol saw this as an issue but Viberzi from the Go Patrol saw this as potential. When Viberzi asked Emily if she would join the Go Patrol as a Nurse Pup,Emily wasn't sure at first considering this wasn't the job she wanted but soon accepted considering that this job was the best choice for her. She now trains with Viberzi and is acelerating at a wonderful rate. She still wishes she was a Water Pup sometimes but she's very happy and content with being a Nurse Pup. Emily does her job swiftly and with out complaint. Once Emilys older shes not afraid to boss her patients around and learns how to control her fear for her friends,family,and patients. Personality Emily Rose is timid,but not shy. She trust very easily which leads to her gullibility,but she's very kind and caring and usually forgives people easily. When her friends or family fight she gets scared and panics and usually makes the fighting stop. Appearance Emily Rose is a Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever. She has a russet coat with white markings. Her eyes are a deep chocolate brown and the white fur on her chest is shaped like a heart. One front right paw is white. Regular Uniform- It looks like Marshall's outfit but is white and has red lines running up the sleeves and they meet in the middle making a cross. Trivia Catchphrases * "No need to fear the ER is here!" *"Feeling sick? I'll fix it swift!" *"I can fix this!" Pup Pack Tools-''' * First Aid Kit * X-Ray Screen * Bandages * Thermometer * Shots * Heater-Ice Pack * Lollipop '''Vehicle Her vehicle is an ambulance. The inside left side has a large and small cot,and the right side has shelves of medicine. 'Family~ '(Note I probably won't make any of her family members pages!) * Mother- Susie Cue * Father- Randle * Sister- Maybelle * Brother- Agustis James (Pronounced A-gus-tis) * Mate- Hail * Daughter- Briar * Son- Donder 'Crush-' Emily has a crush on Hail. They both have a similar personality and Emily sees a spark underneath him. Emily loves him fiercely and enjoys being around him. 'Mentor-' Viberzi. Emily has a close bond with her mentor and looks up to her like a mother/sister idle. 'Facts-' * Emily is often bullied by her brother. * She is often on missions since Marshall is the only Medic in my universe so far. * She is Second Generation, although not much younger then the other members. * Her pup-tag is a Band Aid and the same symbol as her handkerchief. Gallery ImageZs.jpg|Adorable gift from Aviivix! My baby is adorbs! Category:Females Category:Emily Rose Category:Go Patrol Category:Go Patrol Members Category:Character Category:CrazyNeonWolfx Characters Category:Nurse Category:Estrellaverse